A Memory of You Until You Passed
by RiniMoonGirl15
Summary: After R. Serena is feeling down because the Scouts and her had a fight. Plus, Rini is asking weird questions. What's a girl to do? Luna is there to help with much humor! R & R!
1. Weirdness

**_A Memory of You Until You Passed_**

Disclaimer: I don't often write Sailor Moon fan-fics but today I am. SO LA -DE-DA Yah a bit weird eh? This may not be the best but at least I am giving it a try right? This is in Serena's POV and how she feels about her friends

_Summary: After the R Season, Serena has been feeling a little down her friends have been dissing her and not been paying much attention to her. Will Serena bring back the true Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter? Or will Serena lose to the fight? Lots of humor!_

* * *

A blonde haired girl stood outside of Juban High waiting for the rain to settle down. That blonde hair girl was a little sad today and for a while will she be? Serena had no one to talk to since her friends have been treating her like crap lately and her future daughter Rini has been driving her up the wall with unknown questions. Could Rini be on the scouts side or could Rini be trying to help Serena out? What Serena didn't know was about to unfold or will it not?

A flash back of Rini went through Serena's head the day when Rini arrived on planet earth also known as Crystal Tokyo of the 21st century. Serena let out a sigh and began walking home forgetting about her problems with the scouts and that troubled Rini. Not mentioning that Luna had been right by her side through it all and has been trying to tell Serena that things will be all right! But does Serena believe her nope.

" Serena can you walk any slower?" Luna asked rolling her eyes

" Well excuse me for walking on this lovely earth" Serena replied sarcastically

" You know I did not ask for your rude remarks did I" Luna scolded as pretending to be Serena's mother as she dreamed of or at least today anyway.

" Would you hush Luna I am trying to enjoy this rainy walk but with you it is hard!" Serena scolded

" Yes Mother at your service day and night" Luna said sarcastically pawing Serena's leg to try to annoy Serena like Serena was annoying Luna at this moment.

" How do you like to be annoyed" Luna asked

Serena ignored Luna and walked on . It seemed like the road went on forever until Serena finally came to her mailbox

"SERENA " Sammy yelled. Sammy ran up to Serena with a cookie trying to tease Serena.

"It is not working Sammy" Serena said in a sing song voice

"Darn" Sammy replied. Sammy looked at his friend Bobby and laughed then disappeared

" Brothers" Serena said

Luna walked into the house nose in air licking her lips. Luna smelled tuna that Ikuko-Mama was making for Luna's dinner.

* * *

A/N: And that's what I've written so far! Until next time, REVIEW!


	2. Luna's Feast of Tuna

A Memory of You Until You Passed

Chapter 2: The Feast of Tuna

Luna began eating her dinner. Meanwhile Serena went to her room and decided to look at her photo album of her and the scouts when they were friends. It brought back warm memories and tears of sorrow to her eyes, Serena knew deep down she was the reason the scouts weren't talking to her. Or was it? Serena put away her photo album and thought about writting the scouts a letter of apologies but would that work? The blonde odangoe girl determined that she was going to write a letter. But will the letter resolve their problems

_Dear Friends,_

_I am really sorry for whatever I did wrong. What did i do? Did i say something mean? Hit someone? I dont know. Please forgive me what ever i did it wasn't on purpose. Don't you guys understand i need you like you need me! Can't we be friends like we used to be? Or is that to hard to ask? Please i have been feeling down lately and Luna is not helping nor is that brat Rini._

_Serena_

**A/N **I know this sounds alittle far fetched but i am a beginer at this so forgive me for my grammer and such. Thanks

Serena put the letter in the mail looking down at the ground. While she was walking she heard a faint scream.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed the voice of a about 5 year old girl. The figure in the bushes stood and looked at the blonde odangoe girl and just stared. The blonde stared back

" Mommy!" Rini asked

" WHAT WHO WHEN WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" Serena asked. Serena looked puzzled and then chuckled.

" You little..." but suddenly there was a CRASH and then a BANG.

" Who is that making all that racket?" the pink haired girl wondered.

" Don't know " Serena replied but it sure is loud whatever there doing"

Back at home Luna was feasting and Ikuko- Mama was making banana creme pie for the party that was coming up. A very special party. Kenji- Papa was reading the newspaper and Sammy was playing with Bobby .

" Luna" Serena screamed . There was no reply. Luna was to busy eating the delicous tuna that was on her cat plate."

"LUNA GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT" a voice sheireked

" Oh what is it now that klutz wants me **again**" Luna said quietly so Ikuko Mama wouldnt hear.

" IM COMING SERENA " Luna yelled

" COME QUICKLY!" Serena yelled back

As soon as Luna eneterd the outside the banging began.

" What is this noise this is awfully strange?" Luna asked

" Well that is why i called you Luna" Serena stated

Rini came out of the bushes and scooted over to Serena.

"What is it you little spore?" Serena asked

" I want my mommy!" a little voice said.

Luna looked up at Serena and then looked away.

" Now what?" Serena asked Luna

"Well who called me out" Luna replied

" Well maybe i am alittle weird but i do have my reasons" Serena admitted

" Thought so" Luna said

" Well excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me for living" Serena yelled

Rini jumped at the yell of Serenas voice. "MAMA" Rini said " Are you my mama?" Rini asked

" Yes dear i am . I am your mama in the future and the scouts are your aunts if we ever make up!" Serena replied

Rini hugged Serena tightly and said " Mama i love you"

" I love you too baby" Serena cooed

The banging stopped but who knows when it would start . It could be the negaverse striking for the first time in ages.

* * *

A/N: YAY! I posted! The more people review, the faster I'll update!

RiniMoonGirl15


End file.
